The internal combustion engine, while improved over years of use, still falls short of being the ultimate power source for vehicles and other related uses. The engine is both inefficient and environmentally unfriendly due to its production of contaminants. It is believed that an alternative type power source has been found that has many advantages over the internal combustion engine